justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Justdancingsam/My Just Dance 2018 Predictions
Well, it's gotta be done, my official predictions for Just Dance 2018 (NOT IN ABC ORDER!!!), I'll leave this here if you do not wanna see this post: https://open.spotify.com/user/movieman0215/playlist/0SnLplaLk5nYXZgEhFIZA1 Right, let's start (DO NOT rage in the comments if a song you think should be on there is NOT in this list, this is my opinion, I will hire the admins to give you a warning if I even see one rage in the comments) I've got some exclusives in mind, ;) A Gold Edition will exist with ALL exclusives, such as Target, Wal-Mart, Gamestop, Best Buy, etc. Also will contain a free year of Just Dance Unlimited Stage 1: E3: *24K Magic (Bruno Mars, Used in game's demo on Xbox One & PS4, Sh*t, B**ch, A*s, and a few others censored) *All Star (Smash Mouth) *Stressed Out (21 Pilots) *Chained To The Rhythm (Katy Perry, performed to launch game) *No Money (Galantis) *Set It All Free (Scarlett Johannson, original version, not movie version, Demo on Wii U & Switch only, later used on Xbox One & PS4) *All Time Low (Jon Bellion, Sh*t is replaced with thing, as in, that thing's broken) *Drop It Like It's Hot (Snoop Dogg ft. Pharrell Williams, a whole ton of words get censored or replaced) *Rockabye (Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Ann-Marie) *Shape Of You (Ed Sheeran) *Mercy (Shawn Mendes) *Thrift Shop (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz, clean version) *Mirrors (Justin Timberlake, Radio edit) *Hall Of Fame (The Script ft. Will.i.am) Stage 2: Pre-Gamescon: *Stitches (Shawn Mendes) *Rude (MAGIC!) *7 Years (Lukas Grahm) Stage 3: Gamescon: #SELFIE (Chainsmokers) *Ain't It Fun (Paramore) *Believer (Imagine Dragons) *That's What I Like (Bruno Mars, A*s, P*mp, Champange and Sex are all censored) *Suit & Tie (Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z, Sh*t censored) *Girl On Fire (Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj) Stage 4: VMA's: *50 Ways To Say Goodbye (Train, Not shown at Gamescon) *Demons (Imagine Dragons, teased on Instagram) *Drive By (Train) *Sissy That Walk (RuPaul, Unlimited Exclusive for PC) *All Of Me (John Legend) *Best Day Of My Life (American Authors, spelled American Authours on Canadian, United Kingdom, and Australlian copies of the game) *Bad Day (Daniel Powter) Stage 5: BGS (Brazillian Game Show): *Bad Things (Machine Gun Kelly ft. Camilla Cabello) *Lips Are Moving (Meghan Trainor) *One More Night (Maroon 5) *Whistle (Flo Rida) Stage 6: Any other Expo, random dates: *Pompeii (Revealed, but not shown at Gamescon) *I Don't Want To Live Forever (Not shown at E3) *Hey Mama (Not to be confused with David Guetta's version, Black Eyed Peas, clean version) *Counting Stars (OneRepublic) *I Feel It Coming (Unlimited Exclusive) *Accidentally In Love (Counting Crows) *This Town (Naill Horan) *Ride (21 Pilots) *Let Me Love You (Ne-Yo) *Love Me Like You Do (Ellie Goulding, not shown at E3) *Radioactive (Imagine Dragons) *Can't Stop The Feeling (Justin Timberlake) Stage 7: Launch Date (Alts, Mashups, Other 2018 songs): Other 2018 songs (First 3 were not revealed at E3, again, it's prediction list, this ain't true): *Paris (Chainsmokers) *NO (Meghan Trainor) *Runaway Baby (Bruno Mars) *Heathens (21 Pilots, accidentally not revealed at Gamescon, replaced with Lips Are Moving) *I Don't Wanna... (Scarlett Johannson with Beck Bennet, Unlimited Exclusive) *Stay With Me (Sam Smith, November Unlimited Exclusive) *Holla (Baha Men, Target Exclusive for Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch, Wal-Mart exclusive for Wii, Xbox One, PS3, alternatively on Gold Edition for Wii U, Xbox One, PS4 & Switch, Unlimited Exclusive for PC) *Perm (Bruno Mars, Ubisoft Club exclusive, free to play until June 2018, Not avalible on Wii or PS3, Oreo code on Xbox 360) Alternates: *SELFIE (Girls Night Out Version) *All Star (Athletic Version) *7 Years (Generations Version) *Radioactive (Music Video Version) *Set It All Free (Rockstar Version, based off the movie Sing) *I Don't Wanna... (Duo Version, also an Unlimited Exclusive, added in November, Not added in November for Wii U only, Wii U gets it at launch) *Can't Stop The Feeling (Family Version, Unlimited Exclusive on PS4, later fixed) *Paris (Around The World Version, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U & Nintendo Switch only, added to PC and PS4 as an Unlimited Exclusive, no subscription required) *Accidentally In Love (Lovers Version, Old-Gen & PC Only, GameStop exclusive for Xbox One, PS4, Wii U & Nintendo Switch) *Stitches (Ex-Friends Version, Every console but PC) *Whistle (Car Version) *Chained To The Rhythm (Olympic Version, Only on Nintendo Consoles, Doritos Code for Xbox 360, PC & PS3, Free Unlimited Exclusive for Xbox One & PS4) *I Feel It Coming (Fighter Version, Unlimited Exclusive in November, just like I Don't Wanna...., Wii U gets it at launch) *NO (School Version, Unlockable on all consoles except Switch) Extremes: *24K Magic *Thrift Shop *Believer *That's What I Like (Official Choreography, Ubisoft Club Exclusive on PC) *Ride (Best Buy Exclusive, applies to all next gen consoles) *Rockabye (Unlimited Exclusive) *Bad Day *Best Day Of My Life *50 Ways To Say Goodbye (Only on Wii U, Unlimited exclusive on all other consoles, unlocked normally on Wii, Xbox 360 & PS3) *Counting Stars (Not on PS3 and PS4) *Suit & Tie (Only on 8th Gen Consoles & Xbox 360) *Hall Of Fame (Not on PC or Switch) Mashups (All are Wii, Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, PC & Switch exclusives, unless otherwise stated, No Unlimited Subscription needed for any Unlimited Exclusives, they're free, ONLY if stated): *SELFIE (Lovers, unlockable on all consoles) (Cover Dancer(s): I Don't Wanna... (Duo Version, Beta) *24K Magic (Best Of Just Dance 2017, Unlockable on Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, and Switch Only, Target exclusive for the rest of the consoles, Wii, PS3, PS4. Unlimited Exclusive on PC) (Cover Dancer: Can't Feel My Face) *7 Years (Circle Of Life, Wii, Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, PC & Switch Only, Not on Xbox 360 & PS3) (Cover Dancer: Sorry) *Ain't It Fun (Fun Dancers, Unlockable on all consoles, Unlimited exclusive on PC) (Cover Dancer: The Choice Is Yours) *All Star (Talented Dancers, Switch Exclusive, Unlimited Exclusive on all other consoles, Available on Wii, Xbox 360 only (20 Mojo Coins), Doritos code on PS3) (Cover Dancer: Set It All Free (Rockstar Version)) *Bad Day (Sad, Only on PC once reached level 50) (Cover Dancer: Bad Day (Extreme Version, Beta) *Bad Things (Good Girls, Unlimited Exclusive, also on Wii, Xbox 360 & PS3) (Cover Dancer: Good Girl (Carrie Underwood)) *Believer (Extreme Dancers, Unlockable on all consoles except PS3) (Cover Dancer: Animals (Extreme Version)) *Can't Stop The Feeling (Best of Just Dance 2018, Target Exclusive for Wii, Unlimited Exclusive for Switch) (Cover Dancer: Suit & Tie) *Counting Stars (Best of Superhero's, Unlimited Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) (Cover Dancer: Hips Don't Lie) *Hall Of Fame (Memorable People, Only on Wii U, PC, Xbox 360 & Switch) (Cover Dancer: Set It All Free) *Heathens (Battle Of The Bands, Not on Xbox 360 or PS3) (Cover Dancer(s): Groove) *Just Give Me A Reason (Deep In Love, Not on PS3) (Cover Dancer(s): Shut Up & Dance) *NO (Hateful Dancers, Only unlocked normally on Wii U via Mojo, Best Buy Exclusive for Xbox 360 & PS3, Unlimited Exclusive on Xbox One, PS4, PC & Switch) (Cover Dancer: How Deep Is Your Love) *Paris (World Dancers, Only on Wii, Xbox 360, Wii U & Xbox One, Not on PS3, PS4, and PC. Unlimited Exclusive for Switch) (Cover Dancer: Bailar) *Rude (Married Dancers, Unlockable on all consoles) (Cover Dancer(s): #SELFIE) *Set It All Free (Genuine Rockstars, Only on PS3 after completing ALL songs, Unlimited Exclusive for PC and PS4.) (Cover Dancer: Scream & Shout (Extreme)) (Added to Just Dance Unlimited on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017 for 2 days on October 19, 2017. Removed on October 21, 2017) *Sissy That Walk (Funky! Not on PS3) (Cover Dancer: Teacher) *That's What I Like (Genuine Dancers, Only on Xbox One after completing the JDTV Progress Bar, unlockable for all other consoles normally) (Cover Dancer: Ride) *Whistle (Lazy, Unlockable on all consoles) (Cover Dancer: The Lazy Song) Community Remix (Contest not on Switch, Contest will return to Xbox 360 & PS3): Unlocked at Start: *Set It All Free (Original version) (Added to Just Dance Unlimited on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017 for 2 days on October 19, 2017. Removed on October 21, 2017) Unlocked for the others: *That's What I Like (December 15, 2017) *Believer (December 29, 2017) *Whistle (January 31, 2018) *Set It All Free (Alternate) (March 12, 2018) *Suit & Tie (June 1, 2018) Contest Phase (At Launch): *That's What I Like (Launch date - November 8, 2017) Contest Phase (After that): *Believer (November 28, 2017 - December 19, 2017) *Whistle (December 31, 2017 - January 21, 2018) *Set It All Free (Alternate) (February 1st, 2018 - February 28, 2018) *Suit & Tie (All of March 2018) Monthly Unlimited Exclusives (Playable in Just Dance 2018, Just Dance 2017 & Just Dance 2016. Also in Just Dance Now): *October 2017: I Feel It Coming (The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk), I Don't Wanna... (Scarlett Johannson ft. Beck Bennet) *November 2017: Faith (Stevie Wonder ft. Ariana Grande), Stay With Me (Sam Smith) *December 2017: Demons (Imagine Dragons) *January 2018: When I Was Your Man (Bruno Mars) *February 2018: Bounce Back (Big Sean, clean version) *March 2018: Empire State Of Mind (Jay Z ft. Alicia Keys, clean version) *April 2018: 50 Ways to Say Goodbye (Train) *May 2018: Drive By (Train) *June 2018 (Around the time of E3, so final Exclusive): Rather Be (Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne) *Sometime later (Random Date, could be in any month): Closer (Chainsmokers ft. Halsey) Hope you enjoyed my prediction list! Category:Blog posts